Jealously Kai
by Kim Aluna
Summary: Inilah kegalauan Kai terhadap merebaknya moment ChanSoo dimana-mana. Dan ada saatnya, dia harus jujur pada kekasihnya, kan? KaiSoo. Drabble. Yaoi/BL. Review?


Jealously Kai

.

.

.

.

Author: Kim Aluna

Main cast: Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo

Genre: Romance

Length: drabble? Or oneshoot?

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All casts belongs to theirselves and God~

.

.

.

Summary:

Inilah kegalauan Kai terhadap merebaknya moment ChanSoo dimana-mana. Dan ada saatnya, dia harus jujur pada kekasihnya, kan?

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sejujurnya ini kegalauan saya xD jujur aja, saya gasuka banget sama ChanSoo TTATT (maaf kalau ada shippernya disini ._.v) saya ngerasa Chan Cuma punya Baek dan Soo Cuma punya Kai waks. Dan alhasil, beberapa bulan lalu, saya menuangkan(?) kegalauan itu menjadi ff yang bersarang di laptop.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo(?), gaje, alur gajelas, terlalu pendek, OOC

.

.

.

"Soo?" panggil Kai pelan. Kyungsoo—yang sedang memasak makan malam—menoleh ke arah Kai yang duduk di kursi meja makan dorm, tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Jongin-ie?" sudut bibir Kai terangkat sedikit mendengar kekasihnya memanggil nama aslinya.

"Aku...hanya penasaran." Ucap Kai ragu.

"Penasaran? Tentang?" alis Kyungsoo naik sebelah karenanya.

"Tentang sesuatu. Dan aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu tentang satu hal." Kai menatap Kyungsoo tepat di maniknya. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan tatapan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo mematikan kompor—yang dimana masakannya juga sudah matang—dan membawa makanan yang sudah matang ke meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakanlah, Jongin-ie~" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil membereskan meja makan, menata makanannya disana.

"Kau...masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Kai serius. Namun raut ragu tergambar jelas disana. Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti dan dia menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai menatap mata bulat besar itu dalam.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Jong In. Ada apa memangnya, hmm?" Kyungsoo tertawa lembut sebelum menjawab. Pasti kekasihnya ini cemburu lagi.

"Ini." Kai mengulurkan tab yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke arah Kyungsoo, meletakkannya di atas meja makan, di antara mereka berdua.

Terpampang jelas di laman artikel berjudul, 'Rumor Chansoo Moment' buatan fans itu, tersebar banyak foto-foto moment mereka. Chansoo berpegangan tangan, couple ring mereka, berpelukan, berangkulan, saling menatap, dan banyak yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Lalu dia berjalan dan duduk menyamping di pangkuan Kai.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mempercayai rumor-rumor seperti itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kai, memeluk leher Kai erat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi kau dan Chanyeol-hyung tidak benar-benar saling mencintai, begitu? Tidak seperti perasaanmu padaku?" Kai mulai melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai berpikir seperti itu, Jongin-ie? Baek-hyung teman baikku, teman duetku, dan teman curhatku. Mana mungkin aku mencuri Giant miliknya?" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi sambil menatap mata Kai, membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Lagi pula aku sudah punya sexy dancing machine EXO yang sangat mencintaiku. Untuk apa aku meminta lebih, hmm?" Kyungsoo mengusak-usak pipinya di dada bidang Kai. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Ah, leganya aku." Gumam Kai pelan. "Kau tau, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Soo." Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Kyungsoo, mengusak hidungnya disana.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan sebagian hatiku sendiri, hmm?" ujar Kyungsoo lembut, lirih, di telinga Kai. Kai tertawa kecil.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sayang." Kai berucap lirih lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum merasakan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Jangan ragukan cintaku lagi, ya? Aku tidak suka itu. Apalagi jika kau meragukan cinta kita." Kyungsoo berkata dengan imut sambil menatap Kai dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang membuat Kai tak mampu mengalihkan fokus pandangannya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah lagi, Soo. Maafkan aku, ya?" Lagi, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan semakin menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

NEED SEQUEL? WKWKWKWKWK

Hah~ ini diedit hanya beberapa menit (karena pwease ini sangat pendek haha) dan saya tidak tau feelnya terasa atau tidak.

Saya hanya menuliskan apa yang saya pikirkan waks

Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, jangan dianggap serius, dan mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini

Maaf untuk segala typo xD

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca~

Review?


End file.
